Possession
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: Tres historias aleatorias de sexo entre Hermione y Snape, no tienen continuidad . Lemmon muy fuerte. PWP Advertencias: Lenguaje para adultos, sexo. CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. Profesor Seducido

Possession

Capitulo 1: Profesor seducido.

Como de costumbre todas las mañanas abría la puerta del aula de pociones, esperando a sus alumnos; ese día tocaría Gryffindor y Slytherin de 7° año. Con su habitual malhumor dio la "bienvenida" a los chiquillos que comenzaban a entrar en la habitación. Todos en silencio se ubicaron en sus asientos, Snape espero a hasta que se acomodaran. – Hoy tendremos examen sobre pociones curativas de 5° grado.- el comentario del profesor fue acompañado de quejas y abucheos de parte de los estudiantes.

- ¡Silencio!.- Exclamo Snape mirando amenazante a la clase. La habitación quedo en silencio sepulcral de inmediato, seguidamente hizo un movimiento de varita y en la pizarra aparecieron una serie de preguntas y formulas a completar. – ¡Tienen 2 horas!.- Muchos alumnos comenzaron a sacar sus plumas y pergaminos. – Pero antes…- agrego el maestro con malicia. – Haremos unos cambios , Potter, Weasley quiero que acompañen al señor Malfoy; Longbotton acompañara a la señorita Parkinson… y señorita Granger, usted siéntese aquí, no voy a permitir duplicados.- Dijo señalando un banco frente a su escritorio.

Los muchachos fastidiados levantaron perezosamente sus cosas para reacomodarse en los bancos. - ¡Comiencen!.-

Todos comenzaron a trabajar, desanimados, mientras Snape terminaba de corregir trabajos de los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Al cabo de una hora, el profesor levanto la mirada. Había cambiado de lugar a los malditos mocosos, para que no pudiesen copiarse ni ayudarse, sin embargo no confiaba en ellos… por ello, hecho una mirada alrededor, mesa por mesa, cerciorándose de que todo esté en orden, cuando su vista se clavo en la mesa de Granger; notó con disimulada sorpresa que la muchacha lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, él la mantuvo, tratando de intimidarla, pero se sorprendió más aun cuando ella le sonrió. Cauteloso espero, sin saber muy bien qué, pero la actitud de la muchacha era por demás extraña. Enseguida le llamó la atención la mano de su estudiante, que comenzaba a bajar lentamente por detrás del pupitre y levantaba discretamente su falda, mientras abría las piernas, brindándole un espectáculo privado.

Debido al asombro que le causó la acción, Snape abrió la boca en una particular mescla de sorpresa y excitación; la mirada embelesada del maestro se clavo en la diminuta y delicada braga roja de Hermione. Pronto la castaña comenzó a acariciarse sobre la delgada tela, que cubría "un hermoso tesoro", según pensaba Snape en esos momentos, la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho al comprobar la reacción de su profesor, y deseosa de más, corrió delicadamente la tela, dejando su sexo a la lujuriosa mirada de Snape. Un dedo se introdujo lentamente en su vagina, provocando que la castaña se mordiera el labio inferior y arrancara un gemido ahogado de su maestro; el segundo dedo no se hizo esperar y pronto acompaño al otro. Fue entonces cuando la mano del maestro, involuntariamente, comenzó a bajar por detrás de su escritorio para tomar el enorme bulto de su entrepierna; y acariciándolo al compas de los dedos de Hermione, ella por su parte le posaba una intensa mirada, mientras el hombre comenzaba a desprenderse el cinturón, dejando libre su miembro, lo tomo firme con su mano, imaginándose que penetraba lentamente en la suave, húmeda y apretada vagina de su estudiante; Snape se mordía por no gritar. Ambos se tocaban al compas del otro, los dedos de Hermione ya se encontraban completamente empapados, eso no pasó por alto su profesor, quien paso la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose, tratando de adivinar su sabor.

A medida que el placer aumentaba, los movimientos se tornaban más bruscos y torpes, carentes de coordinación; ninguno podía evitar imaginarse el cuerpo del otro en la cama, tocándose y penetrándose una y otra vez. De pronto Hermione cerró los ojos y casi envistiéndose, su cuerpo se tenso por completo, produciéndole temblores que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, estremeciéndola, se mordió el labio inferior para poder soportar el placer abrumador que sentía, mientras hundía casi por completo la mano en su vagina; ello provocó que Snape sucumbiera ante semejante espectáculo, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y ahogando un sonoro gemido dejo correr su semen. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, tratando de controlarla, seguida por una sensación alivio, tan embriagadora que los dejo adormilados. La campana sonó, recordándoles que estaban en clase, preocupado Snape recorrió con la mirada a sus alumnos, aparentemente nadie había notado nada, por que todos tenían cara de intranquilidad y angustia, incluso algunos parecían a punto de llorar. Suspiró aliviado, mientras recibía en su escritorio los trabajos encomendados, pronto el aula se vació, a excepción de Granger, que se tomó su tiempo en acomodar sus cosas y al llegar al escritorio y dejar su examen, miró provocativamente a su maestro y dijo: - Espero que mi examen haya sido de su agrado.-

- Descuide, Granger, estoy seguro que sacara un sobresaliente.-

Fin


	2. Infraganti

**Nota de Autora:** Hola a todo/as gracias por leer mi fic, aquí esta la segunda parte (tarde, pero hecha al fin), espero sea de su agrado. Antes de comenzar la lectura quiero agradecer a Sayuri, quien hizo de mi beta, prestándome su tiempo y ayuda. Ahora si a leer!!!

Un pedido: dejen sus reviews.

Una recomendación: Luego tomen un baño…

Capitulo 2: Infraganti

Aun no podía parar de llorar, desde lo ocurrido esa mañana en pociones, le era imposible olvidar la vergüenza que sintió; estaba completamente segura de que no había tenido la culpa, Malfoy le había tendido una trampa y Snape se encargó de humillarla a más no poder.

Y gracias a ello, a la insoportable vergüenza, salió corriendo del aula llena de lágrimas, sin importarle nada más.

Sabía que sus amigos la estarían buscando, lo habían estado haciendo toda la tarde, pero ella no tenía ánimos para ellos; por lo que pensó, sería mejor ir a un lugar tranquilo para llorar en paz. Enseguida la idea del baño de prefectos cruzo por su cabeza, allí estaría sola y podría descansar del mundo.

- Luz de vela.- Seguidamente la puerta se abrió, dándole paso, inmediatamente se dirigió a unas escalinatas cerca de la piscina, se sentó y lloró, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió, entre sollozos, que la puerta del baño se abría nuevamente, rápidamente se puso de pie y se escondió en uno de los cubículos, rogando que nadie la descubra en ese estado; escuchó pasos firmes que atravesaban el lugar hasta llegar a los cubículos.

Hermione cerró los ojos suplicando que a la persona no se le ocurriera abrir la puerta de donde ella estaba, por fortuna, o por desgracia, escuchó abrirse la puerta de en frente. No le quedaría otra opción más que esperar, pensó, dejando escapar un suspiro casi inaudible.

- Maldita desgraciada.- Escuchó decir a un hombre, Hermione sintió su sangre helarse al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

- Cree que por salir corriendo de mi clase, va a librarse de su castigo…- Era Snape.

Hubiese esperado a cualquiera menos a ese murciélago, seguidamente sintió abrirse una ducha; su profesor tomaría un baño, ¡un jodido baño! ¿Por qué no podía irse a otro lugar?, ella tenía más derecho que él de estar allí, era prefecta. Pero rápidamente dedujo la respuesta: por la misma razón que ella lo había elegido, nadie entraba a ese baño, y la tranquilidad era muy tentadora.

- ¡Rayos!.- Se quejo en voz baja, tendría que esperar.

- Maldita desgraciada, cree que por salir corriendo de mi clase, va a librarse de su castigo…- Refunfuñaba Snape mientras abría una ducha en el baño de prefectos. De por si los mocosos acababan con la poca paciencia que poseía y hoy, como el toque final, el desastre provocado por Granger. Lo bueno fue que pudo mofarse de ella más de lo habitual y dejarla en total ridículo…aun que ello provocara la huida de la castaña… de todas formas, tendría tiempo de sobra para encargarse de ella y enseñarle a respetar a su profesor; pensaba mientras terminaba de sacarse la ultima prenda y se metía bajo el chorro de agua.

Eso era lo bueno del baño de prefectos, nunca había nadie, por lo que podía hablar y maldecir en paz.

Sitió la agradable sensación del agua tibia correr por su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró los ojos, esos baños eventuales eran un alivio para él; lo ayudaban a descargarse y relajarse, permitiéndole olvidar el mundo y sus complicaciones. Comenzó a pasarse las manos por su cabello, logrando que este se mojara por completo y por momentos se pegara a su rostro, luego siguió con sus brazos y pecho, descendiendo por su abdomen…

- Granger.- Pronunció por lo bajo, más para sí que para cualquier otro.

De solo pensarlo la mocosa lo irritaba, pero en el fondo le parecía endemoniadamente hermosa; era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, por ello, jamás saldría a la luz, únicamente podría disfrutarla cuando estaba solo, como en esa ocasión, pensó mientras bajaba su mano hasta su miembro, le parecía fastidioso su obsesión de llamar la atención con eso de "yo lo sé todo con respecto a todo", su maldito e insoportable parloteo, su curiosidad e intromisión insaciables; definitivamente era una condenada rata de biblioteca.

- Sabelotodo insufrible, jodidamente deliciosa.- Decía Snape mientras masajeaba su miembro, con los ojos cerrados, así podía imaginársela mejor…

La castaña que tan solo se encontraba a unos metros de allí, tenía los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, si bien su maestro no la había nombrado, reconocía los insultos… que ironía, pensó. Cuando comenzó a escuchar gemidos ahogados, cada vez más fuertes.

- Desgraciada… atrevida…- Repetía. – Condenada sabelotodo.- Snape mantenía los ojos cerrados, imaginándose a su alumna de una forma ingenua, pero seductora… como le gustaría darle cintazos en su trasero…si, se lo podía imaginar perfectamente; ella gemiría con cada azote y después de unos cuantos golpes, le haría prometer que se portaría bien con él, pidiéndole una reconfortante compensación… Gimió más fuerte, le encantaba fantasear con ella.

Hermione sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, ¡su profesor se masturbaba pensando en ella!, estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía que hacer, la desesperación la invadía, ¡necesitaba salir de allí antes que se volviera loca! Pero era demasiado arriesgado, si deseaba salir, debería pasar por la ducha donde se encontraba Snape ¿y si la veía, o la escuchaba?, ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Conteniendo el aliento, abrió levemente la puerta, despacio, para que su maestro no se diese cuenta, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia se asomó por la rendija y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa: Snape estaba empapado, en su cuerpo pálido pudo ver viejas cicatrices blancuzcas que surcaban su torso y brazos, vigorosamente recorridos por las gotas que caían.

La mirada de Hermione bajo casi de inmediato a su entrepierna, como lo pensaba, su maestro se masturbaba, y entre sus manos pudo ver el enorme miembro que acariciaba una y otra vez.

No pudo aguantar más, y casi con violencia volvió a meterse al cubículo tapándose la boca y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. ¡Dios!, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al ver a su profesor así, la había dejado en estado de shock y por un momento, temió que él se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, pero por fortuna, Snape estaba con los ojos cerrados… "y gimiendo como un animal", pensó.

¿Qué debía hacer? Angustiada se llevo las manos a la cara, quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se rehusaban a salir. "Debo calmarme o se dará cuenta que estoy aquí".

Poco a poco relajó su respiración, aun que, los aportes que brindaba Snape no eran de ayuda, logró calmarse y pronto había dejado de escuchar su agitada respiración, aun que su cerebro no podía impedir dejar de escuchar la de Snape, sin saber cómo o porque se detuvo a escucharla, era torpe y desencajada, provocativa… ¡No!, ¿en que estaba pensando?... pero de inmediato su entrepierna le hizo saber en que…

"¡No puede ser, no puede causarme esto!", pronto y sin darse cuenta, la respiración de Hermione comenzó a ir al compas de la de Snape, no pudo evitar imaginar su enorme miembro dentro de ella, las sensaciones que le causaría… volvió a asomarse y nuevamente lo vio frotándose, pero esta vez Hermione no apartó la vista, se quedo observándolo mientras sentía como su braga se mojaba más y más.

A los ojos de la castaña, el miembro de Snape parecía una roca, completamente cubierto de sus fluidos; se mordió el labio inferior, lo necesitaba tanto…

- Granger.- Exclamó su maestro con voz ronca, la muchacha se sobresalto, pero permaneció en su lugar, pensando que la nombraba solo por dejarse llevar por el momento.

- Se que está ahí.- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente, y volviendo a imitar la acción de hace unos momentos, volvió a meterse al cubículo. ¿¡Cómo sabía que estaba allí, si siempre mantuvo los ojos cerrados!?

- Granger no se haga la que no oye… se que está ahí y que ha estado allí desde el principio.- "Maldito murciélago".

- También sé que está experimentando lo mismo que yo, y si lo desea… yo podría ayudarla.- La voz melosa de Snape resonaba en todo el baño y dejando a la castaña hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Vamos Granger… salga de una vez.- En esta ocasión el tono de voz era el mismo que utilizaba en clase.

Con las piernas temblando empujo la puerta muy despacio, para encontrarse con un Snape que la miraba fijamente, con brazos cruzados, en forma amenazante, la misma postura que adoptaba en el aula. Hermione no pudo evitar darle una rápida mirada a su miembro, que se encontraba completamente erecto, el hombre lo notó y sonrió.

La muchacha se acercó a él tímidamente. – Profesor yo…- Pero su maestro no la dejo terminar, la tomó por la cintura y la arrimo a él, Hermione gritó al sentir el agua empapar sus prendas y cuerpo, y los fuertes brazos de su profesor en su cintura. Sus miradas se encontraron y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña, al notar los oscuros ojos de Snape que la recorrían de arriba abajo llenos de lujuria.

- Ahora Granger, tendrá la oportunidad de emendar su situación…- Le decía mientras observaba con detenimiento los pezones de su alumna que se marcaban a través de la blusa mojada. – Claro, si no quiere reprobar el año…- Decía mientras comenzaba a desprender los pequeños botones de la prenda.

- Yo… quería… decirle que… lamento lo de…- Pero nuevamente no pudo terminar, Snape había abierto casi por completo la blanca camisa y tenía en su boca uno de los pezones de Hermione que lamia y succionaba de una forma feroz; mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro… no podía controlarse, había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento y ahora que por fin lo vivía, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

La castaña gimió, la lengua de su profesor recorría sin pudor alguno todo lo que tenía en su camino, cuello y vientre fueron cubiertos de mordiscos y lamidas. Hermione invadida por el placer, se abandonaba a los brazos de Snape, extasiada.

- Apenas estoy comenzando, Granger.- Indicaba mientras la apoyaba en la pared y corriendo su braga introducía un dedo en la vagina de su alumna, la muchacha ahogó un gemido, el dedo de Snape penetraba en su húmedo sexo una y otra vez, lánguidamente, torturándola.

- Sabe, debería esforzarse mucho, si quiere aprobar.- Le recordó al oído, inmediatamente lamió su oreja, al tiempo que introducía otro dedo. La castaña no hacía más que gemir y suspirar.

En el fondo, sabia que lo hacia estaba mal, que estaba teniendo sexo con un profesor, y que ello era completamente penado, pero Snape despertaba en ella cosas que jamás había si quiera, imaginado sentir; él dominaba su cuerpo y mente.

- ¿Qué es… que es lo que desea?...- balbuceo. Aquello era música para los oídos de Snape.

- ¡Tenga más respeto por su maestro señorita!- Ordenó furioso, introduciendo otro dedo, masturbándola con fuerza. Hermione volvió a gritar. – Per… perdón… ¿Qué… es lo que quiere… que… haga, señor.- Apenas podía hablar. Su profesor sonrió.

- Veo que está aprendiendo, Granger. Ahora… utilice esa boquita que tiene para algo útil.- Retó, retirando los dedos bruscamente de la muchacha. – Demuéstreme lo que puede hacer.-

Hermione no tardo en captar la idea y tambaleante se arrodilló frente a él, tímidamente tomo el miembro de su profesor en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, el hombre ronroneo de gusto ante el contacto, cosa que incito a Hermione a que introdujera el enorme bulto en su boca. Snape no perdía detalle de la acción, sus ojos ensombrecidos de lujuria estaban clavados en la muchacha, le fascinaba. Hermione lo degusto con desconfianza, pero el dulzor del miembro la embelezo y como si de un caramelo se tratase, comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo con ansias.

- ¡Oh, Granger!- Exclamó Snape extasiado. - Quien diría que resulto ser buena para algo mas que el parloteo perpetuo.- La lengua de la muchacha recorría toda su longitud, depositando besos y hasta pequeñas mordidas que volvían loco a su maestro, sin embargo, Snape la obligo a más y tomándola por la cabeza la empujo despacio, provocando que Hermione introdujera en su boca casi todo el miembro, después de todo, él era el profesor, y como buen profesor, debía enseñarle a satisfacer sus expectativas.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, el movimiento logro excitarla más y haciendo demostración de su gran capacidad para hacer todo a la perfección, introdujo una y otra vez el pene en su boca tal cual le gustaba a su maestro. Los gemidos de Snape se acrecentaban más y más al tiempo que Hermione se deleitaba con su delicioso caramelo… El conocido calor del orgasmo comenzó a subir a través de Snape, realmente no podía creer lo que esa mocosa era capaz de hacer cuando se apasionaba con algo; pero no iba a permitir que todo terminara tan rápido: la tomo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie nuevamente, la volteo con brusquedad para que quedara de espalda a él y le dijo al oído.

- Ahora es mi turno.- y volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared, pero esta vez la castaña quedaba afirmada de frente a ella.

Hermione gimió al sentir como las manos expertas de su profesor subían por sus muslos acariciándolos lentamente, al tiempo que levantan taba su falda para tomar las finas bragas rojas y las jalaba hacia abajo, al lograr su cometido, la tomo por la cintura y la penetró, dejando escapar un gemido ronco, enloquecido de placer al sentir la humedad y la estreches de su vagina.

- ¡Oh, Granger!, ¡es jodidamente deliciosa!- La castaña ruborizada jadeo ante la embestida.

Snape no era para nada decoroso, por lo que en cada movimiento, dejaba escapar una obscenidad o una maldición, respecto al cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras Hermione se mordía el labio para evitar darle a conocer cuanto gozaba aquello. Las manos de Snape subieron despacio, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, extasiándose con la delicada figura de su alumna; al tiempo que la escuchaba gemir, le encantaba sentirla así, tan excitada, tan entregada…

- ¿Esto te gusta?...- Le preguntó al oído, mientras sus labios rozaran su oreja, al tiempo que la empujaba bruscamente, causando que ella se pegue más a la pared, provocando que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto y dejara escapar un profundo gemido. Snape sonrío. – Si… claro que si… ¡jodida sabelotodo!…- Afirmó embistiéndola con fuerza haciéndola gemir con energía.

- ¿Acaso… a perdido esa irritante capacidad de respuesta?- Preguntó sin parar de embestirla.

Hermione haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, levanto su rostro con dificultad y volteándolo, miró a Snape: - ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, fuera de si. - ¡Maldito bastardo!.. ¡siiiiiiiiiiii!-

– Mmm, ese lenguaje Granger…- Dijo, al tiempo que una de sus manos se deslizaba para tomar uno de sus senos.

- ¿A caso, tendré que enseñarle modales?- Ronroneo mientras pellizcaba su pezón y Hermione daba un respingo en una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer.

- ¡Mierda… siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Contestó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y rasguñando la pared. En ese instante la mano libre del maestro comenzó a bajar a trabes de su vientre, en busca del sexo de la muchacha.

- ¿Tal vez… una pequeña lección?- Preguntó meloso, mientras sus finos dedos se deslizaban por los húmedos pliegues, buscando su centro, friccionando la unión entre ambos, haciéndola sollozar y temblar violentamente.

- Siiii… te gusta…- Afirmó, ante la exquisita reacción de la joven, tomando entre sus dedos el inflamado clítoris; Hermione gritó fuera de si.

–… Te gusta sentirme…- Susurró. - Sentir que te follo…- En respuesta la castaña dejó escapar un largo y profundo gemido. – Si… ¡Eres una sucia zorra!-

- ¡Siiiiiiiiii!-

- ¡Dilo!, ¡dilo!- Le exigía frotándola con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad cada vez más.

- ¡Soy… soy una sucia zorra!- Grito Hermione fuera de si, temblando entera, próxima al orgasmo. - ¡No…pare!... ¡no pare, por….favor!- Rogaba como si su vida se fuera en ello.

- ¡Eres mía… mi zorra… mía!- Gritaba Snape opacando los gemidos de Hermione, mientras las salvajes embestidas se volvían cada vez más disparejas.

Ambos gemían en un poderoso coro, frotándose sin parar, en un exquisito frenesí de placer incontrolable, haciéndolos sentir en la misma gloria, hasta que, sin soportar más el éxtasis que el cuerpo de Hermione le proporcionaba, Snape, la sujetó con fuerza y enterró su miembro en lo más profundo de la joven, y con un sonoro gemido dejó escurrir su semen al momento que sentía como los músculos de la muchacha se tensaban alrededor de su miembro, brindándoles una deliciosa sensación de gozo.

Los gritos de placer inundaron la habitación, entregándose por completo a las maravillosas sensaciones que sus cuerpos experimentaban…

Fin


	3. El Castigo

Hola chic s! bueno aquí les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de Possession 1… (Si, por que se viene el 2, ya tengo planeado el primer capítulo de Possession 2) Primero que nada quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Mama Shmi por hacerme el aguante con este fic y por invitarme al Escuadrón! A msdixonss por demostrar ser una gran fanática de este fic! Y a Angel Cruz Gomez por ver con su ojo critico este capítulo!, Y por supuesto a todas/os aquellos que dejaron su hermoso comentario que, les juro, me animo a completar este fanfic (después del desprecio de algunos otros) y a las personas que la agregaron en alertas y esas otras que leyeron en silencio.

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo lleva el título de uno de mis lemmons que fueron sacados de la página, pero que no es el mismo, en absoluto, es completamente diferente. También quiero agradecer a June Magic, Yila, Amia Snape, Vampylolita, por defenderme ante la gente estúpida, si sé que debí haber puesto algunas aclaraciones al respecto del contenido solo que desconocía el lenguaje utilizado en fics y en respuesta a algunos comentarios dejados por anónimos: creo que un escritor o alguien que lo intenta al menos debe saber describir variedad de situaciones y no por que escriba tal o cual cosa es que el escritor sea enfermo, (si alguien describe la muerte de un personaje en una forma violenta, no quiere decir que sea un sádico… ¿se entiende mi punto?) bueno a esas personas que dejan esa clase de comentarios les digo: "No los quiero, no los necesito, y no me sirven, esta página es para cualquier persona que desee escribir, sea novato o experto y si quieres dejar una crítica cerciórate de que sea constructiva, de esa forma ayudas a mejorar, porque de lo contrario quien queda mal, eres tú."

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, idea, critica por favor házmela saber.

¡Desde ya muchas gracias!

Capítulo 3: El Castigo

El salón se encontraba en silencio sepulcral, solo los calderos burbujeantes se hacían escuchar en una melodía lenta y aburrida, el profesor Snape se paseaba entre las innumerables mesas de sus estudiantes, controlando los brebajes que destilaban errores por doquier. La opción de ese día no era muy complicada "crece huesos", por lo que el pocionista daba por sentado que todos sus alumnos eran unos torpes alcornoques, a los que sin ninguna duda disfrutaría torturar. Todos… menos uno: Hermione Granger, era la única que mantenía su poción estable, visiblemente bien realizada, casi completa y del color que debía ser: lila. No verde, no azul y definitivamente no fuxia… ¡Por Merlín! , ese chiquillo Longgbotton sí que sabía hacer estragos en las infusiones que trataba de realizar.

Se paseó una vez más haciendo sus rutinarios comentarios mordaces, evaneciendo de vez en cuando alguna opción a su paso y dejando a más de uno de sus alumnos al borde de las lágrimas.

- Cuando termine la clase quiero una muestra de sus pociones etiquetada en mi escritorio… los que la tengan, claro.- Agrego con malicia y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Luego se volteo dirigiéndose a su escritorio con la intención de dedicarse a reprobar los trabajos de estudiantes de primer año.

Neville Longgbotton lloraba en silencio al borde de la histeria, por fortuna Snape no había evanecido su poción aun, pero había hecho lucir su nula habilidad con las infusiones y también había cuestionado la importancia de su propia existencia… Lo que llevo a Neville a pensar si Snape sentía verdadero placer al humillarlo.

- Ps… Neville…- El aludido seco un par de lágrimas que ya resbalaban por su rostro y se volteo con disimulo hacia su izquierda en busca de aquella voz, pero no encontraba ningún rostro que lo mirase.

- Aquí…- Señalo la voz y en una rápida mirada pudo discernir a Hermione Granger mirarlo de reojo, sin dejar de realizar su trabajo.

- Tal vez aun puedas arreglarla.- Le susurro, refiriéndose claramente a su poción. - Agrega tres garras de león, dos pelos de banshee, una pluma de ganso dorado…- Mientras la castaña daba las directivas su lloroso compañero comenzó a tirar de una manera torpe y apresurada los ingredientes dentro de su caldero, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus mano; tenia mala memoria y no podía permitirse el lujo de estar preguntando a cada momento el orden y cantidad de ingredientes. Las tonalidades de su brebaje variaban conforme los ingredientes que le colocaba: azul, aguamarina, rojo…

- Revuelve tres veces a favor de las manecillas del reloj, luego ocho veces en contra, agrega tres ramitas de cinco centímetros de regaliz, cinco caparazones de caracol asiático…-

- Valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- Pregunto una aterciopelada voz a sus espaldas. Ambos muchachos levantaron sus rostros alarmados y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente a causa del susto.

- El bueno para nada Longgbotton y la sabelotodo insufrible… que dúo tan… particular.- Dijo Snape haciendo hincapié en la última palabra logrando que los Slytherin dejaran escapar risotadas.

- ¿Y se puede saber que está haciendo, señorita Granger?-

- Y- yo…-

- Dictando los procedimientos a su compañero para mejorar su poción… ¿pero es que no se cansa nunca de ser una sabelotodo?- Pregunto con una sardónica sonrisa. Las lágrimas del regordete muchacho comenzaron a rodar por su rostro con total libertad mientras que Hermione estaba tan sonrojada como el cabello de su amigo Ron. - La poción no puede arreglarse.- Dictamino con cierto aburrimiento que delato su voz. - Diez puntos menos Gryffindor. Ahora, ¡todos vuelvan a su trabajo!- Ante la orden los estudiantes regresaron su atención a los calderos que tenían en frente, aunque muchos de ellos, la mayoría Gryffindor completamente enfadados con el "murciélago" de las mazmorras, sin embargo quedaba poco menos de cuarto de hora para tener su trabajo listo y a muchos de ellos les faltaba bastante aun para finalizar, así que a regañadientes se obligaron a redirigir sus miradas de odio de su profesor a sus calderos.

- Profesor.- Llamo Hermione deteniendo la mecánica marcha de Snape hacia su escritorio, este se volteo lentamente hacia ella levantando una ceja formulando una pregunta muda.

- Si la poción de Neville no puede arreglarse, ¿Por qué no la evaneció como lo hizo con las pociones de mis compañeros?- Pregunto tímida por el atrevimiento que tomaba. Snape volvió a sonreír de manera socarrona se acercó a ella colocando ambas manos en su pupitre, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la muchacha, se acercó suavemente a su oreja, permitiendo que su cálido y pausado aliento jugara en su sensible piel, provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento y le susurro: - Porque me gusta divertirme con chiquillos llorosos y con sabelotodo de grandes bocotas.- Al separarse de la muchacha su incomoda sonrisa seguía allí y sus ojos brillaban con una perturbadora intensidad que Hermione no pudo identificar. Luego continúo con su camino hacia su escritorio. Sus palabras habían dejado boquiabierta a la castaña de la sorpresa y cierto temor por la confesión de su profesor. Definitivamente Snape era un maldito bastardo.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase y una pésima calificación para muchos de los estudiantes, en su mayoría pertenecientes a la casa de los leones. En pulcro orden los jóvenes se acercaban al escritorio para dejar la solicitada muestra etiquetada y la mayoría prefería hacerlo sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia el pocionista.

Cuando llego el turno de Neville la poción le resbalo por sus sudorosas manos cayendo irremediablemente sobre el escritorio de ébano manchándolo, y creando un efecto corrosivo que carcomió la madera dejando grandes huecos en ella, convirtiéndolo en un pedazo de queso marrón agujereado. Pero por el contrario de lo que esperaba, Snape no grito. - ¿Por qué no me extraña, Longgbotton?- y una vez más puso en duda la propósito de su patética existencia, lo que logro al fin que el muchacho saliera corriendo del aula de clases hecho un mar de lágrimas.

La ultima en entregar la muestra fue Hermione quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle unas cuantas verdades a su maestro, por lo que se limitó a levantar la barbilla y a entregar el pequeño frasco de cristal en completo silencio. Cuando lo hizo Snape se dio cuenta a simple vista que era la única poción bien realizada, alzo la mirada de la botella para clavarla en los melados ojos de su alumna.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger…- Hermione no pudo evitar abrir un poco más de la cuenta los ojos, ¿acaso Snape le había hecho un cumplido? , bueno no era la gran cosa, pero viniendo de Snape… Ella solo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del aula y cuando ya estaba a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta escucho la inconfundible voz de Snape decir a sus espaldas: - Está castigada, Granger.-

Se detuvo en seco y volteándose bruscamente pregunto - ¡¿Por qué?!- La voz le salió algo chillona a causa de la sorpresa, pero es que jamás en su vida había sido castigada.

- ¿Acaso no está claro?... por ser una insufrible sabelotodo que carece de la capacidad de cerrar la boca ni aun que su vida dependiera de ello. Esta noche después de la cena en mi despacho.- Ordeno el pocionista regresando luego su mirada a unos pergaminos que tenía en el escritorio.

Hermione frunció el ceño y salió de las mazmorras maldiciendo a Snape y a su gran boca.

SS/HG

El reloj marcaba las diez en punto y las sonoras campanadas comenzaron a extenderse por todo el castillo, penetrando cada muro y sumergiéndose en sus profundidades, hasta las oscuras y frías mazmorras, donde Hermione llamaba suavemente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

Un "adelante" con bastante desdén se hizo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta. Hermione algo temerosa pero determinada entro y en cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar reparar en que el despacho de su profesor no tenía gran diferencia con el aula de clases, las paredes estaban recubiertas de estantes viejos algunos con libros y otros con frascos de todos los tamaños donde alojaban sustancias viscosas y partes de animales, lo que llevo a Hermione hacer una mueca de desagrado y llevarla a pensar si Snape también tendría en su habitación frascos con cosas horrendas en su interior, también noto el hogar encendido, el infaltable escritorio con su correspondiente silla y por encima de esta, un arco de piedra antiguo con inscripciones en latín que no llego a leer; y en un rincón apartado una pizarra polvorienta.

- Si ya termino de examinar mi despacho, señorita, le sugeriría que tome asiento… ahora.- Escucho decir al pocionista con voz dura, la castaña con pasos temblorosos se acercó y tomo asiento.

- Buenas noches para usted también, profesor.- Respondió altiva, no se dejaría intimidar a pesar de que internamente se moría de miedo por el solo hecho de haber sido castigada. ¿Qué horrenda tortura le ordenaría hacer?

- No se haga la lista conmigo, Granger, recuerde que está castigada y si sigue comportándose de ese modo, estará castigada por el resto de la semana.- Aquellas palabras sirvieron para que la muchacha callara inmediatamente y su semblante se volviera pálido por la sola idea de tener que ir todas las noches a encerrarse en ese lugar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Así me gusta, ahora empezaremos con su castigo… creo que no será necesario que le recuerde que no puede usar varita.- Anuncio para luego correr su silla ligeramente para atrás, he inclinarse para buscar algo en un cajón del escritorio, cuando encontró lo que buscaba le extendió a Hermione un pequeño cilindro blanco; al cual la muchacha miro como si se tratase de un animal extraño.

- ¿Una tiza?-

- Si, ¿sabe para qué sirve?- Pregunto Snape en un tono fingido de preocupación.

- Por supuesto que lo se.- Afirmo enfadada, apretando los dientes para que de su boca no escapara algún comentario que la dejara castigada por un mes.

- Que bueno, porque la tendrá que usar ahora. Allí.- Señalo el maestro con un gesto de la cabeza, luego saco su varita y con un ligero movimiento de varita hizo que la pizarra se acercase más al escritorio.

- Ahora comience.-

Hermione tomo el trozo de tiza en sus manos cuidando de no rozar su mano con la de Snape, se puso de pie y camino unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a la pizarra, luego se volteo y pregunto: - ¿Qué quiere que escriba?- Snape levanto un poco la barbilla, haciéndole notar su falta de educación.

- Señor…- Agrego apretando la tiza un poco más de la cuenta.

- Veo que comienza a entender, Granger. Bueno, quiero que escriba en forma repetida: "Debo dejar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible y obedecer a mi profesor".- Dijo con una malévola sonrisa. La castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y enseguida abrió la boca para protestar, a pesar de que sabía muy bien sería una mala idea.

- Comience.-

Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas por un tiempo más, Snape desafiándola y ella sin poder creer lo que debía hacer. ¿No había calderos sucios o retretes que limpiar o ingredientes que ordenar? No. Aparentemente Snape había encontrado otra forma más eficaz para humillarla y lo peor de todo es que sabía que debía hacerlo. Que no había otra alternativa… En ese momento Hermione juro que jamás volvería a abrir la boca en clase de pociones.

Lentamente se volteo, levanto su mano y asentó la tiza en el negro pizarrón, ¿sería capaz de escribirlo? ¿Soportaría la humillación?

- ¿Y bien? , le comunico que no saldrá de aquí hasta que haya terminado de escribir.- Le escucho decir a sus espaldas. Hermione tomo aire y comenzó a escribir. _"Debo dejar de ser una…"_ Para un momento para tomar valor.

- ¿Tiene algún problema para escribir señorita? , ¿Sabe cómo se escribe "insufrible sabelotodo"?-

La escucho exhalar ruidosamente y proseguir con su escritura apretando con fuerza la tiza, sonrió divertido: definitivamente disfrutaría esa noche.

Hermione siguió escribiendo en la pizarra una y otra vez la oración que debía, haciendo acopio de todo su coraje y auto control.

Por unos momentos en la habitación solo se escuchaba el interminable rasgar de la tiza y el fuego del hogar crepitar de vez en cuando, las manecillas del reloj de pared avanzaban con exasperante lentitud y Hermione no podía evitar sentirse incomoda debido al silencio y a la entrometida mirada de Snape que sentía que la recorría de arriba abajo, por lo que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia sus espaldas para darse cuenta que no se equivocaba.

Se sonrojo cuando tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para poder escribir en la parte inferior de la pizarra porque sabía que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su trasero y rogo a Merlín que su maestro no pudiera ver la braga roja debajo de la falda de su uniforme. Se ruborizo y maldijo mentalmente por haber decidido colocársela, pero a medida que escribía y sin poder evitarlo su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada permitiendo sentirse excitada ante la sucia mira de Snape recorriendo su piel.

Tenía la mirada fija en su alumna seguía cada movimiento y podía recorrer su cuerpo a su antojo gracias a que ella no lo estaba mirando y no pudo evitar concentrarse en la pequeña falda gris que llevaba y el movimiento suave he hipnotizaste de esta, pero cuando Granger se inclinó para poder seguir escribiendo pudo vislumbrar maravillado el fino pedazo de tela de encaje de su braga. Snape abrió ligeramente la boca en una perfecta mezcla de sorpresa y excitación que hizo efecto inmediato en su entrepierna, sintiendo sin ninguna demora como su miembro se endurecía; su mano ansiosa no pudo evitar acariciarlo con lentitud disfrutando de la hermosa vista que su alumna le proporcionaba.

Y para cuando por fin Hermione termino de escribir la última letra en el borde inferior de la pizarra llenándolo por completo, todo lo que había escrito se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la muchacha retrocedió exaltada y se volteo alarmada hacia Snape.

- ¿Pero… que…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?- Comenzó a balbucear.

- ¿Acaso no está más que claro, Granger?- Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Debe comenzar otra vez.- Declaro con su aterciopelada voz gozando de la reacción de su estudiante. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron más si eso era posible. - ¿Pero por qué?-

- Porque quiero que no se le olvide y que aprenda a comportarse de una vez por todas.-

La castaña frunció el ceño, se giró y comenzó a escribir nuevamente en la pizarra, mientras Snape reanudaba los placenteros masajes en su entrepierna. "Debo dejar de ser una sabelotodo…" Otra vez pudo sentir la mirada de su maestro en ella, lo sabía porque sentía rastros de fuego en su piel como si el recorrido de sus ojos le quemaran, trago saliva con algo de esfuerzo ante el pensamiento de que Snape podía devorarla con la mirada. Y a medida que su escritura avanzaba su excitación también, ella sabía que era algo perverso y retorcido, que no debía, no de esa forma ni menos en la situación en la que estaba ni con la persona que estaba, pero su entrepierna seguía humedeciéndose. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos un momento deteniendo su mano en la posición en la que estaba. Iba a hacer una estupidez, pero ¡por Merlín que lo necesitaba! Se inclinó suavemente, sacando partido de su falda corta, mostrando un poco más su trasero y dejando a la vista su diminuta braga roja y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra.

Snape ahogo un gemido ante el sensual espectáculo. Así que la pequeña rata de biblioteca lo estaba provocando…

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Granger?- Pregunto con el habitual tono de voz que usaba en clases. La muchacha dio un pequeño brinco del susto y se volteo rápidamente hacia él totalmente sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

- Y-yo…-

- Veo que aun con este castigo no aprende… me parece que tendré que tomar otras medidas con usted. Algo más… duro.-

- Profesor yo…-

- Cierre la boca y venga aquí.- Amenazo, sus ojos negros como la noche centellaban llenos de un fuego violento, abrasador que asusto a Hermione, pero a pesar de eso, se acercó con paso indeciso hacia el escritorio con el temor de un cordero a punto de ser degollado.

Snape aun sentado en su silla la aparto un poco del escritorio con un movimiento del pie. - Tendré que castigarla como en los viejos tiempos, señorita. A ver si con un método manual aprende de una maldita vez.- Rápidamente estiro su brazo y tomo el de la joven y con brusquedad la acerco a él, permitiendo que su alumna cállese de bruces sobre sus piernas. Escucho su grito de sorpresa mientras observaba embelesado el hermoso trasero de Granger que ahora quedaba a su hambrienta mirada en su totalidad. Snape pasó la lengua por sus labios.

- ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?!- Exclamo mientras se removía muerta de miedo y vergüenza, pues sabía perfectamente que en esa posición no dejaba nada a la imaginación. -Ya le dije, Granger, que ante su actitud tendré métodos más ortodoxos para castigarla, ahora deje de moverse.- Inmediatamente la muchacha se quedó inmóvil, permitiendo que Snape la acomodara mejor sobre su regazo y permitiéndole a Hermione sentir en todo su esplendor el miembro completamente duro clavado en su estómago sorprendiéndola.

- Muy bien veamos que tenemos aquí.- Dijo con voz juguetona levantando suavemente la tela gris de su falda escolar. Al hacerlo, los ojos de Snape brillaron maravillados ante el hermoso espectáculo que presenciaba. En medio de aquellas tersas colinas firmes, blancas un delgado trozo de tela roja de encaje se perdía en los confines de la piel prohibida, un gemido ahogado se escapó de los labios de su maestro. - Valla, valla, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... una prenda indecente para una señorita como usted… nunca imagine que podría ser tan atrevida señorita Granger… y ¿puede decirme para quien se colocó este "obsequio"?- Inquirió Snape con voz pausada y profunda que hizo estremecer a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

La castaña tenía la boca seca, ¿Qué le contestaría? , ¿Qué había aprovechado el hecho de su castigo para intentar obtener al menos una mirada indiscreta a su braga de su parte? , ¿Qué sus oscuros sueños la invadían con el deseo de tener un desliz sexual con él? ¿Qué aun que trataba de mantener esos pensamientos impropios alejados no pudo resistirse?

- Sin respuestas… ¿no?... mmm entonces déjeme adivinar.- Unos indecorosos dedos comenzaron a subir por el lado interior de una de las piernas de la muchacha, caricias que provocaban que su respiración se entrecortara al sentir que el recorrido se detenía en sus muslos.

- Me he dado cuenta de sus miradas indiscretas con el profesor Lockhart, señorita… ¿tal vez quería dejar a sus pies a ese imbécil con… esto?- Pregunto mientras brindaba una suave caricia sobre la tela roja para luego enredarla ligeramente en uno de sus dedos, estirarla y soltarla, permitiendo que el fino trozo de tela golpease la suavidad de los muslos de la castaña, deleitándose con el sonido que hizo en su blanca piel recordándole al sonido de un látigo. Hermione respondió con un ligero sobresalto y un gemido ahogado mal disimulado.

- N-no… no es para el profesor Lockhart.- Confeso la castaña tratando de mirar de reojo el rostro de su profesor.

- ¿No? , hubiera jurado que Lockhart se lo habría pedido. Más de una vez lo encontré en los rincones masturbándose mientras pronunciaba su nombre.- Aquella sucia confesión hizo que Hermione se mojara y sintiera sus muslos tensarse.

- ¿Qué me dice del profesor Lupin? , ¿Su admiración se ha tornado en algo más… sucio, señorita Granger?- Pregunto Snape al tiempo que con gran habilidad introducía su mano bajo la braga y masajeaba el hinchado clítoris de una forma tan suave que resultaba tortuoso. Un largo y hondo gemido se escapó de la garganta de Hermione recibido por una siniestra sonrisa por parte de Snape.

- N-no tampoco es para él.- En ese preciso instante aquellos grandes y pálidos dedos se deslizaron como serpientes hambrientas hasta el interior de su intimidad. ¡Por Dios! Solo eran sus dedos y ella ya sentía que explotaría de placer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo al parecer Snape tenía planeado torturarla por que comenzó a mover su mano en movimientos decadentes, lentos.

- ¿Sera para su querido amigo, Weasley?- Pregunto aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos a medida que su semblante se volvía mas frio y rígido. Hermione a pesar de su excitación había sido capaz de discernir que el tono de voz de su maestro se había vuelto más duro.

- N-no.- Alcanzo a balbucear, pero no estuvo muy segura de que escuchara por que el sensual sonido de su excitación llenaba la habitación, la constante fricción de los dedos del pocionista en el interior de su vagina había provocado que se mojara en sobremanera y causado el sonido que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿No? Entonces debe de ser para Potter…- Dijo con voz queda, endureciendo por completo su rostro convirtiéndolo en una perfecta escultura de mármol, sin embargo el enojo que delato no impidió que sus dedos se deslizaran con maestría, introduciendo uno en la pequeña y apretada abertura de su ano, con un poco de esfuerzo pero al fin introduciéndolo todo, acompañado de otros dedos en la vagina que no dejaban de moverse en una exquisita danza de placer. Las pequeñas manos Hermione apretaban con fuerza la tela negra de la levita de su profesor, tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta permitiendo escapar de vez en cuando hermosos jadeos que ponían a Snape mas empalado aun.

Sus sentidos se agudizaban, sentía un cálido cosquilleo en el vientre y podía sentir que estaba cerca del éxtasis, que pronto llegaría. Podía escuchar el sonido de los hábiles dedos jugando en su intimidad, su respiración entre cortada y la de Snape.

- Así que es Potter… no pudo resistirse a su hambre de fama y reconocimiento, no le alcanzo con el señor Krum así que prefirió seducir al imbécil de Potter para alimentar su insaciable necesidad de llamar la atención…-

Hermione quiso defenderse y sentirse ofendida, de verdad que quiso, pero la ferocidad con la que ahora la masturbaba Snape le había provocado tanto placer que la había dejado sin habla incluso temía olvidar respirar. Los frenéticos jadeos inundaban la habitación y su cuerpo temblaba ante el inminente orgasmo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo su boca pronuncio un "No" entre sus jadeos, en apariencia lo suficientemente alto como para que el pocionista lo escuchara y en cuanto lo hizo abofeteo el terso trasero de su pupila provocándole un grito de dolor y dejándole impresa su enorme mano en la blanca piel.

- No me mienta. Es para él, sé que lo es.- Afirmo con voz afectada. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y tratando de mirar el rostro de piedra de su maestro.

- ¡No! N-no es para él tampoco…- Pronuncio con gran dificultad debido a que era masturbada con fiereza. Pero una nueva bofetada le arranco otro grito invadiéndola de una exquisita mezcla de placer y dolor.

- No, le juro que no…- Una nueva bofetada resonó en la habitación dejándole nuevamente al borde del abismo del placer.

- Me miente, Granger, admítalo, sé que es para él, no me mienta.- Al dedo que se encontraba en su ano se unió otro.

- Mmm… ah… n-no yo no… me puse esto para él… ah…ah.-

- ¿Entonces, Granger, para quién es? ¡Dígamelo!- Otra bofetada. Pudo escuchar su voz entrecortada cargada de lujuria - ¡Dígamelo!- Demando el pocionista con la mirada fija en su mano jugueteando en la tierna carne de su alumna, mojándose por completo he inundando sus fosas nasales con el delicioso aroma a hembra.

- Me… la coloque… para… usted… ¡oh sí!- Aquella confesión llevo a Snape al borde del orgasmo, podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba clavado en el estómago de su pupila.

- Así que se puso esto para mi…- Repitió en voz baja, más para sí que cualquier otra cosa. De repente los dedos abandonaron el sensual trabajo y unas fuertes manos la levantaron de su regazo. Hermione se tambaleo, sentía las piernas débiles y flaqueantes, la sangre agolpada en su cabeza le provocaba zumbidos en los oídos, la presión de la erección de su profesor había desaparecido, pero en su lugar le había dejado una extraña sensación; estaba por demás confundida y excitada. Levanto la vista hacia Snape y lo miro oler sus dedos con los ojos cerrados, aquellos con los que la había estado tocando, para luego acercárselos a la boca y chuparlos con esmero.

Hermione cerró los ojos, podía haber tenido un orgasmo en ese mismo momento, sino hubiese sido interrumpida por la voz profunda de su profesor.

- A la pizarra, Granger.- La aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?-

- Lo que escucho, a la pizarra. Quiero que vuelva a escribir.- Ordeno con voz ronca.

La castaña se movió tambaleante hacia el gran rectángulo negro, se sentía muy mojada y su lubricación comenzaba a resbalar lentamente por sus piernas, al llegar tomo la tiza y se volteo hacia su maestro.

- ¿Qué debo escribir, señor?-

- "Debo dejar de ser una sabelotodo atrevida y mentirosa"-

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sabía perfectamente que esa frase debía ofenderla pero lejos de hacerlo, la excitaba más. Levanto la tiza y comenzó a escribir en el margen superior de la pizarra_: "Debo dejar de ser una sabelotodo atrevida y mentirosa", "Debo dejar de ser…" _Le costaba escribir, retener la oración en su mente, porque su mente estaba nublada y sentía fuego liquido recorrer sus venas, pues volvía a sentir la mirada indiscreta de Snape sobre ella. Dejo escapar un jadeo. Necesitaba tanto acabar_…"Debo dejar de ser una sabelotodo…" _Se restregó las piernas en una desesperada necesidad de causarse placer. _"Debo dejar de ser…"_ Mientras su mano escribía mecánicamente, veía como las líneas blancas de la tiza irrumpían en la negrura del pizarrón no podía evitar imaginar el miembro de Snape entrando y saliendo de ella… lo quería… lo deseaba tanto… mordiéndose el labio se atrevió a hacer lo que anteriormente había hecho: levanto un poco más su trasero para que quedara todo lo posible a la hambrienta mirada de Snape, sabiendo de antemano que su falda había quedado más arriba de lo permitido después del "castigo" que le impusieron, así que estaba segura que él podría ver más que antes. Deseaba su duro miembro follandola una y otra y otra vez.

Quería que se acercara, que la tocara lo necesitaba con desesperación, sin darse cuenta había empezado a mover sus caderas inquieta, gimiendo en voz baja. Pero como lo había notado antes, no se escuchaba sonido alguno a sus espaldas, tal vez de verdad se había marchado…

Cuando de repente sintió un cuerpo masculino viril y caliente pegándose a su espalda con brusquedad, unos labios besar su cuello con feroz pasión, una mano en sus pechos y la otra levantando la falda gris del uniforme en busca del apretado y caliente tesoro.

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gutural gemido que se fundió con el de Snape; se restregó contra su miembro con el desesperado deseo de sentirlo más mientras que ayudaba con sus manos a los labores que hacía en su cuerpo el pocionista. El cálido aliento de él subió por su cuello hasta su oreja. - ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Granger?-

- ¿Mmm?-

- ¡Siga con su trabajo!- Ordeno al tiempo que seguía recorriendo el esbelto cuerpo de su alumna con sus manos torpes, desesperadas.

¿Qué siguiera con su trabajo? Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano redirigió sus manos a la pizarra para seguir escribiendo y obligo a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos y enfocarse. _"Debo… dejar… de… ser…"_

Las manos de su maestro subieron hasta sus pechos masajeándolos con firmeza.

"_Debo… dejar… de…" _

Una lengua húmeda y caliente lamia su cuello y suavemente dientes traviesos mordían su oreja.

"_Debo… dejar…"_

Una mano se introducía bajo su falda, corría su braga y dos hábiles dedos jugueteaban con su clítoris y se introducían en su intimidad lentamente, haciendo toques efímeros, otros intensos, bombeando, masajeando…

"_Debo…"_

- "Dejar de ser una sabelotodo atrevida y mentirosa…" vamos Granger, siga.- Decía en su oído, presionando más sus dedos en su cuerpo. - Debe terminar con su castigo.- Le ordeno mientras que sentía la enorme erección de su profesor apollarce en la entrada de su intimidad. Hermione se sentía explotar, no podía concentrarse con su tarea, los movimientos de sus manos se habían vuelto lentos he interrumpidos dejando manchones de tiza, su mente se nublaba aún más y sus sentidos se agudizaban cada vez más; respirar se le hacía difícil, su corazón latía desbocado y se sentía sofocada… nunca antes en su vida había deseado tanto, sentía que se volvería loca si su profesor la seguía torturando de aquella forma. _"Hágalo"._ Pensó enfocando todas sus fuerzas en su deseo y como si hubiese sido escuchada, de pronto sintió el enorme falo entraba en ella en forma lenta pero firme de una sola estocada, acompañado de un profundo gemido de Snape.

Hermione sintió que se desmayaría de placer cuando alcanzo el fondo. Se sintió llena, completa, extasiada...

Las manos de su mentor se acomodaron una a cada lado de su cadera y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, arrancando ahogados gemidos, palabras inentendibles y respiraciones agitadas de sus cuerpos sudorosos.

La castaña se había inclinado un poco hacia delante recargándose con ambas manos en la pizarra, permitiéndole a Snape un mejor acceso.

- Haaa… vamos… Granger… continúe…-

Los ojos empapados de Hermione volvieron a enfocarse, levanto la mano con la tiza, pero había olvidado lo que debía escribir.

- ¿La sabelotodo ha olvidado lo que debe hacer? ¿Mmm?- Pregunto en un claro tono de burla embistiéndola un poco más fuerte.

Hermione no podía hablar solo jadeaba y sentía su cuerpo preso de un sopor inimaginable que se extendía y se intensificaba en su bajo vientre, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

- Déjeme ayudarla: "Debo…- Comenzó a decir mientras su ritmo avanzaba y se hacía cada vez más intenso. - "Dejar… de ser… una sabelotodo… atrevida y mentirosa".- El éxtasis exploto como pólvora en el cuerpo de su estudiante, atravesando su cuerpo en un intenso orgasmo que se esparció como electricidad y se prolongó más de lo esperado, abstrayendo sus pensamientos, dejando su mente en blanco. Los suaves y firmes músculos de Hermione hundieron a Snape en el orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida y desatando un hambre sexual voraz que se encontraba en su interior, un hambre incontrolable.

La sensación tan intensa la volvió débil por unos momentos, por lo que Hermione tuvo la necesidad de apoyar sus manos y mejilla en la pizarra, manchándose de tiza. Snape salió de ella con brusquedad y el volteo para que ella quedara frente a él. Poso su mano en la mejilla manchada de polvo blanco y la beso de forma apasionada, calcinante, casi con furia, entrelazando la lengua en la suya; saboreándola, jugando con ella, incitándola. Su gemido se ahogó contra su boca, después él se separó de la misma forma violenta con la que había empezado a besarla, solo para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos apasionados por su cuello, descendiendo por su clavícula, dejando rastros de fuego, hasta llegar hasta sus suaves y firmes pechos, con desesperación Snape atrapo un duro pezón en su boca succionándolo y lamiéndolo con avidez, mientras que su mano pellizcaba su gemelo.

- Haaaaa… haaaa… si… ¡Por Merlín, me encanta!- Grito sintiendo inmediatamente como su profesor intercambiaba las atenciones de sus pechos.

Los voraces labios de Snape siguieron bajando por su vientre zigzagueando y lamiendo con inexorable precision todo a su paso hasta llegar a su vientre, arrodillándose el profesor ayudo a Hermione a levantar una pierna colocándosela sobre su hombro, despejando los obstáculos para llegar a su ansiado tesoro. En un segundo Snape hundió su rostro en la intimidad de su estudiante provocando que su prominente nariz chocara con su clítoris y lo masajeara suavemente, luego aspiro de forma profunda toda su excitación como si se tratase del perfume más exquisito del mundo. Sin demora succiono su clítoris y lamio con desesperación su entrada dejando a Hermione al borde de un nuevo orgasmo y cuando la castaña creyó que no podía sentir más placer él introdujo su lengua en su humedad, por fin desquiciándola, volviéndola loca mientras metía y sacaba la lengua, moviéndola en su interior.

Inconscientemente su estudiante tomo los oscuros cabellos de su mentor con la imperiosa necesidad de sentir más.

- Haaaa… ¡profesor!... ahhh… voy… voy a venirme.- Jadeo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero obligándose de vez en cuando a mirar aquella magnifica escena: su oscuro profesor de pociones lamiendo su vagina como si fuese su última comida.

Sentía su cuerpo sudado y las mejillas arder y un fuego ardiente expandirse en su interior, quemándola llevándola al borde.

- Vengase Granger, vengase para mi…- Pidió Snape mirándola a los ojos empañados de lujuria mientras seguía con los placenteros trabajos en el delicado cuerpo. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar en una forma atroz.

Estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo de una forma salvaje y violenta. Grito de una manera exuberante apretando los parpados de sus ojos cerrados y por un momento creyó perder la conciencia, porque por unos segundos vio todo negro y al cabo de ellos sintió la boca de Snape sobre la suya de una forma posesiva, con urgencia, en los labios de su maestro venia impregnado el sabor de su intimidad que le debolvio la exitacion que solo Snape despertaba en ella.

Sintió como su mentor acariciaba nuevamente su cuerpo con lentitud y sus manos bajaban desde sus pechos por su fino contorno hasta llegar a los muslos donde fue sujetada con fuerza y levantada, ella rápidamente entrelazo sus brazos por la gran espalda y piernas por las masculinas caderas entendiendo el propósito. No tardo en sentir el duro pene de Snape penetrándola de una estocada al dejar caer ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el falo, se sintió desfallecer cuando noto que había llegado hasta el fondo en su tierna carne. Arrancándole orgásmicos gemidos a ambos. El vaivén de caderas no tardó en llegar, sus cuerpos fundidos, sus bocas a pocos centímetros, los ojos clavados en los del otro.

- Ha… ha… ha… ha ¡Sí! , ¡Sí!, ¡no se detenga!-

- Oh, Granger… es tan apretada…-

Los movimientos bruscos, las estocadas frenéticas y disparejas enloqueciéndolos de placer. Sin embargo en esa posición Snape no podía obtener todo lo que quería por lo que, con Hermione aun en sus brazos, avanzó unos pocos pasos hasta apoyar la espalda de su estudiante sobre el amplio pizarrón negro, permitiendo que su miembro penetrara más profundo y logrado más fuerza he intensidad en sus embestidas.

Las piernas torneadas de ella habían hecho un nudo tras las caderas de su maestro, no quería por nada del mundo separarce de él. La respiración pesada y agitada de Snape golpeaba contra su cuello incansablemente, los improperios y maldiciones escapaban de sus finos labios, en apariencia sin tener conciencia de ello, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido en un profundo gesto contraído de placer.

- ¡Ah… ah…! ¡Si profesor! , ¡folleme! ¡folleme!- Le decía al oído provocándolo cada vez más y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de repente Hermione sintió como era aplastada por ese hombre ebrio de deseo y la pizarra de su sensual castigo. Snape se encontraba al límite, lo sabía por la reacción de su cuerpo, sus embestidas eran cada vez más errantes, intensas y desiguales. Las femeninas uñas se clavaban en la piel blanca y las manos masculinas grandes y fuertes se incrustaban en sus muslos y caderas imprimiendo inevitablemente marcas que al día siguiente serian testigos del febril encuentro.

- Es una jodida… y deliciosa sabelotodo…- Pronuncio él con mucha dificultad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de una calidez desbordante y una acogedora presión se agolpaba en su miembro volviéndose insoportablemente deliciosa.

- Como a usted le gusta… profesor.- Él sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y apretados.

Hermione se sintió inmersa en una sensación envolvente y única, la calidez y el cosquilleo inminente se extendió por todo su cuerpo intensificándose en su bajo vientre; llegarían al orgasmo juntos. Las estocadas intensas y salvajes se incrementaron más, el sonido de sus caderas chocar y los gemidos bombardeaban sus oídos, el abrazo de amor se hizo más apretado, el placer se volvió insoportable hasta que ninguno aguanto más y ambos gritaron a coro su arrasante orgasmo, unidos en una masa de piel, sudor y deseo que los llevo al delirio mismo, ahogados en ardientes sensaciones que jamás habrían creído que existían.

El cuerpo de Hermione se desvaneció y Snape tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para que no cayera y sosteniéndose el mismo también de la pizarra porque sus piernas temblaban. Al cabo de unos segundos cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento, el profesor salió de ella y con suavidad la soltó de su agarre. A su estudiante le llevo más tiempo recuperarse y mientras lo hacia él se acomodaba las ropas y para cuando por fin Hermione recobro la idea de la realidad lo miro con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y fascinación y al notar que su maestro recorría con ávidos mirada su cuerpo, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de vestirse, así que así lo hizo: bajo su atenta vigilancia, cuando lo hizo se volvió hacia él, sin saber que decir o que hacer, sin embargo su dilema no duro mucho, porque la voz profunda y pausada de su profesor pronto inundo sus oídos.

- Bien hecho, Granger. Mañana a la misma hora.- Dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa y como respuesta a su pregunta muda Snape camino unos pasos y señalo con dedo acusador la pizarra a medio escribir: - Aun no ha terminado.-

Fin

Nota de autora: ¿Y bien? , ¿les gusto? Espero que si.


End file.
